Talk:Federation of South American States
Relationship between BU and UFSA As we talked some days ago, I would like to talk about the relation between our two nations in order to develop our wikis and to prepare future roleplay. I have some ideas to share with you: *Economic relations: Our two nations are free markets so it is logical to find companies of both sides working in the other nation. However, there are some points that are more easy to find a common point. **Oil industry. Since your nation has huge oil reserves (venezuela and brasil) and there are relations in "real world" becouse norway is a world leader in offshore drilling, I suppose there are some BU companies with operations in your country. Of course, if you develop the wiki of any oil company you can operate here. If you want to develop your economic info, you should think in oil industry becouse is one of the most important natural resource in your nation. **Mining. I have developed some "real world" mining companies from BU. Thinking that sweden is in "real world" base of some important comanies in the mining of some metals. It would be logical to think that BU based companies should have some operations in your nation. You should develop your company VALE becouse is a world leader in mining and steel industry. I will be glad to count in BU with a steelworks from VALE. You have huge reserves of coal (colombia and brasil) and maybe you can develop some stories about coal. I have a good clean technology to use coal and we could RP something about this. I dont want to bother you, but you should reconsider your magic thing about deuterium. I´m sorry but it is impossible. It is not a technology matter, it is a physics matter. YOu cant separate the atoms of water with a magic touch. It is a process that needs very huge ammount of energy. The laws of thermodynamics are not a tech matter. :) **Tourism. As you have said, your nation could be a good destiny for my nationals. Yours can go BU if they want to visit Santa Claus. :) **Defence indusry: We should have a look to our product porfolio and maybe we can RP some agreement. I´m open to RP cooperations in the develpment of new stuff. *Political relations. We are both democracies, so we have a good point to start. We can talk about some other kind of agreements in economomic, cooperation or international matters. I´m open to RP any kind of history and proposal you have. *Oil Industry: DENIED - Oil is one of ther most harmful things to this Earth, I can't use it unless there is some technology that improves the CO2 rating to a lower standard *Mining: GRANTED - Mining is very highly regulated in my country, and we could use the coal. BUT we cannot operate in the Amazon due to this. *Energy: GRANTED - I'll need to use that whole carbon emmision thing you have though. Untill I find a way to tie it into my naion, dueterium will still be used (I know it's impossible, but I don't want to use fusion). *Toursim: :3 Santa!!!!! *Defence Industry: O rly? we could work something out. Just give me some time. *Other Agreements: GRANTED - I suppose a further economic union could work. Officially signed by Grand Marshall MineCraftian ( for more please see Talk or ) 21:50, April 12, 2011 (UTC) 60 years late http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_countries_without_armed_forces Woogers - talk ( ) 22:17, September 9, 2011 (UTC) All of these countries on that list have Defence Forces, or Defense is provided by other nations. We have none of that. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (South America - Wringo - Oil City - Sola) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 00:20, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Solomon Islands, Tuvalu, Liechtenstein, Costa Rica, Panama, Haiti, and Mauritius have national police at most. I would hope that South America has at least police still. Regardless, you still have military capability, so you wouldn't be on the list either. Woogers - talk ( ) 00:33, September 10, 2011 (UTC) We have city based police, but that is it, and they dont carry lethal weapons. But I do see your point with the SDN. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (South America - Wringo - Oil City - Sola) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 03:48, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Retake I would like to retake this country and reinstitute it in Future World. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (South America - Wringo - Oil City - Sola) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 04:06, December 9, 2011 (UTC) When you left, Britannia ganined occupation over Argentina. But we can work something out. ---Sunkist- 04:19, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Scratch that, I'm just going to make an entirely new nation in Brazil, Guyana, Suriname, and Venezula. It should be more manageable, plus I don't want the tag along wreck of Colombia and I don't want anything to do with Chile. Have Argentina. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (South America - Wringo - Oil City - Sola) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 05:53, December 9, 2011 (UTC) I don't want you to have to re-start. Me paeniet. -Sunkist- 05:58, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Reaquisition? pl0x? (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (South America - Wringo - Oil City - Sola) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 23:11, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Cool to see you come back again. -Sunkist- 23:19, January 9, 2012 (UTC) It was never DC'd officially. Please stay around this time :D -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 11:16, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Adoption I'm still working on my Australian page, and it seems all the world powers are getting taken up, so could I prehaps adopt this nation? I was going to lead off from Minecraftians socialist revolution, then he left. -Sunkist- 19:43, March 19, 2012 (UTC) :Please... if you are allowed, dont maintain all the impossible, magical, absurd, etc. stuff and articles created by Minecraftian. Thanks. --BIPU 19:45, March 19, 2012 (UTC) :Anyway... you shouldnt try to get the entire continent. To have neighbors is good for RP. :) Let French Guyana to France and Fakland to UK. Maybe Venezuela should be "free" as well in order to allow som kind of RP happening in the continent.--BIPU 19:48, March 19, 2012 (UTC) :I'm getting rid of alot of the stuff he made, I'm just revamping alot of things. Fawklands is part of the Grand Yarphese Republics, I'll be taking South America down a notch. -Sunkist- 19:59, March 19, 2012 (UTC) :Finish Australia first pwees. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 20:00, March 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Nevermind, I'm gonna stay focused on Australia..-Sunkist- 20:13, March 19, 2012 (UTC)